Un lien si particulier
by Glasgow
Summary: Tandis qu'il prend ses marques dans cette époque qui lui est encore étrangère, Steve fait une rencontre toute particulière.


Histoire de célébrer comme il se doit la sortie tant attendue du dvd, je me décide enfin à faire mes armes dans ce fandom. Voici pour commencer un OS que j'avais déjà posté sur le forum Le monde du slash. D'autres, inédits cette fois, verront le jour rapidement. Nouveau couple pour moi, alors je foisonne d'idées ;)

Plus que "Avengers" on peut considérer que cette petite histoire se situe juste à la fin de "Captain America", c'est d'ailleurs en voyant ce film que l'idée m'était venue.

Certains ont trouvé la relation que je présente ici un poil malsaine, j'ai donc prévu une suite certainement plus conséquente, mais j'avance lentement... Wait and see...

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture donc :)

ooOoo

Steve frappait encore et encore dans le sac d'entraînement. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là, à se défouler sans fin. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'entraînement, ces années passées "en sommeil" sous la glace n'avait en rien altéré sa condition physique, mais il voulait s'empêcher de penser. C'était ça ou devenir fou.

Il les avait interrogés durant des heures. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui y étaient passés, mais aucun ne lui avait répondu. Par lui-même il avait conclu que cela faisait soixante-dix ans. Plus ou moins. Fury ne lui avait pas donné la date exacte, et il n'avait jamais vraiment su quel âge avait Howard. Pourtant aujourd'hui le génial milliardaire était certainement très âgé. Qu'importe ! Steve voulait juste le voir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il en avait besoin ! Mais personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

S'immobilisant subitement, il ferma les yeux se laissant submerger par ces images même qu'il tentait habituellement de fuir de toutes ses forces. Soixante-dix ans, mais pour lui cela remontait à quelques jours tout au plus. Il sentait même encore son odeur… Une larme lui échappa. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps et pourtant cela représentait toute sa vie.

Chacun des baisers d'Howard restait imprimé dans son esprit, chacune de ses caresses, il aurait pu redessiner les courbes de son corps...

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Steve avait eu une mauvaise opinion concernant Howard Stark. Play-boy prétentieux, né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche… Le genre d'homme si différent de lui, de ceux qu'il avait en horreur. Puis une fois devenu Captain America, il avait revu le milliardaire et avait appris peu à peu à l'apprécier. Durant son tour du pays pour vendre les mérites de l'armée américaine et les bons de guerre par la même occasion, Howard, en déplacement pour ses affaires, passait régulièrement le voir. Et Steve avait peu à peu eu la surprise de découvrir un homme tellement plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait, mais surtout intelligent et travailleur. Certes il profitait de la fortune familiale pour mettre en application ses idées parfois les plus farfelues, mais il était parvenu là où il était par son seul travail, sa seule volonté.

Une nuit, les deux hommes avaient échoué dans la chambre d'hôtel de Rogers. Ils avaient encore un peu parlé assis côte à côte sur le petit canapé et puis la tentation avait été trop grande. Pas étonnant que Steve n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les filles que Bucky tentait de lui mettre dans les bras, il avait depuis longtemps intégré que c'était les hommes qui l'attiraient. Howard lui, comme il le lui avait avoué plus tard, n'avait aucune préférence, homme ou femme, peu importe, c'était d'abord la personne qui l'attirait. Ce soir là c'était Steve. Alors ils avaient un peu flirté. Les gestes étaient tendres, le désir montait lentement… Mais Steve n'avait que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, son compagnon n'avait donc pas insisté. Ils avaient migré sur le lit, où ils s'étaient sagement endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Au petit matin, emporté par une hardiesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas dans ses rapports avec autrui, Steve avait réveillé l'autre homme à l'aide de caresses parfaitement ciblées. Et cette fois il s'était senti prêt. Ils avaient alors fait l'amour lentement, prenant tout leur temps pour apprendre à se découvrir, à s'aimer. L'apothéose d'une relation qui ne demandait qu'à croître.

Par la suite ils n'avaient connu pareilles étreintes que très rarement. Pas le temps pour cela même si l'envie était bien là elle. Steve était rapidement tombé amoureux et Howard avait envisagé, pour la première fois de sa vie, la possibilité d'une relation exclusive. Ils attendaient la fin de la guerre, se promettant de faire alors à deux de grandes choses tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Un crash en avion quelque part en Alaska avait ruiné tous les beaux projets. Et soixante-dix ans avaient passé pour l'un, un intsant à peine pour l'autre.

ooOoo

Rouvrant les yeux, Rogers se concentra sur sa respiration un peu haletante et son cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était toujours ainsi quand il pensait à Howard. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce même cœur déjà douloureusement malmené rata un battement. Là-bas, au fond de la pièce, se tenait Howard. Howard qui avançait lentement vers lui. Alors on lui aurait menti ? songea brièvement le capitaine. Mais dans quel but ?

Pourtant, déjà la vision se précisait. Les même cheveux de jais, la même assurance dans la démarche, le même charme animal, un bouc au lieu d'une moustache probablement parce que c'était davantage ce qui se faisait aujourd'hui… Mais ce n'était pas Howard. Pas tout à fait.

« Vous lui ressemblez tant », articula péniblement Steve à l'adresse de l'inconnu qui se tenait désormais debout devant lui.

Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds tandis que l'autre homme sourirait. Ce sourire chaleureux et si mystérieux en même temps, il le connaissait également parfaitement.

« On me le dit souvent », répondit l'inconnu.

Même les intonations de voix étaient similaires.

« Tony Stark », reprit le nouveau venu en guise de présentation tout en lui tendant la main.

Main que Steve accepta volontiers, la serrant délicatement, retrouvant une sensation qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Il paraît que vous connaissiez mon père, que vous voulez le voir.

- Vous êtes son fils », dit simplement Steve.

Voilà qui expliquait bien de choses. Bien sûr. La parenté était des plus évidentes. Considérant avec un mélange de curiosité et de tristesse cet homme si différent et en même temps tellement similaire au compagnon qu'il avait connu et aimé, Rogers était en proie à divers sentiments qu'il ne savait comment gérer. Partagé entre la joie et la jalousie de découvrir que son amant avait eu une vie après lui, comme il en avait la plus flagrante des preuves devant les yeux, il se sentait aussi inexplicablement bien. Pour la toute première fois depuis son réveil dans cette chambre factice il avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, redécouvrant le plaisir d'être auprès de quelqu'un de proche.

A cette pensée il secoua la tête. Absurde ! Il ne connaissait pas ce Tony. Un parfait inconnu même si l'impression ô combien agréable restait persistante.

« Votre père…, souffla le jeune soldat, incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

- Mon père est mort », confirma Stark avec une grimace.

Steve frissonna, envahi d'une détresse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, d'un sentiment d'injustice qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais il garda son calme. Parce qu'au fond de lui il savait. Depuis le début ! Soixante-dix ans ! Bien sûr qu'il était mort !

D'un signe de tête Tony désigna le banc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et tandis qu'ils s'y rendaient pour s'asseoir, le milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce bien drôle de bonhomme, presqu'un gamin, mais qui semblait porter tellement de poids sur ses épaules. Et puis il y avait son regard quand il le fixait avec insistance. Les yeux ne mentaient jamais et Tony savait ce que ceux-ci exprimaient. Tristesse, amour… pour ne citer que cela, un cocktail détonant. Un regard de fin du monde, le même que le sien quand il avait dû apprendre à vivre sans ses parents. Or Tony était loin d'être stupide, qualité familiale en somme. Oh oui, cet homme nettement plus jeune que lui avait bien connu son père, et certainement bien plus intimement qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Le jeune Stark éprouva une bouffée d'admiration pour le paternel. Lui aussi avait bon goût manifestement…

« Quand ? » demanda Steve lorsqu'ils se furent assis côté à côté.

Encore ce regard qui continuait toujours à le fixer. Pour un peu Tony en aurait ressenti de la gêne, et pourtant il était habitué à être le centre d'intérêt.

« Il y a presque vingt-cinq ans, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Accident de voiture avec ma mère.

- Votre mère a péri également ? »

Etrangement, à ce constat Steve ne ressenti rien de particulier, à part de la jalousie envers celle qui l'avait vraisemblablement remplacé dans le cœur et la vie de son compagnon.

« Oui. J'ai perdu ma famille entière ce jour-là, reprit Tony d'une voix sourde.

- Je suis désolé.

- Bof, ça fait longtemps. J'ai fini par m'en remettre. Et puis… le vieux et moi n'avons jamais été très proches de toute façon. »

Steve esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Entendre Howard être traité ainsi de vieux avait un petit côté surréaliste. Tout comme se trouver maintenant auprès de son fils visiblement plus âgé que lui-même, remarqua-t-il avec dépit. Depuis quelques jours tout dans sa vie avait un côté irréaliste. Et dire que c'était sa réalité désormais…

Tony contempla la salle devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Il parlait de vous parfois. Vous étiez son héros. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de respect pour vous… beaucoup d'amitié. Enfin, à l'époque je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'amitié. »

Ainsi il avait déjà compris. Aussi malin que son père, songea Steve avec admiration. Néanmoins il préféra ne pas confirmer quoi que ce soit. Cela aurait été trop indécent, trop… malsain.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en seulement quelques minutes. La vie ne serait plus pareille ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre désormais, autant l'accepter.

« Parlez-moi de lui, demanda soudain Tony. Je ne connaissais que le père froid et autoritaire, j'aimerais découvrir l'homme qui semble tellement vous avoir plu. »

Steve hocha doucement la tête en rassemblant au mieux tous ses souvenirs. Et il parla. Parla de tout, ou presque. De cette impression négative que lui avait faite Howard la première fois. De l'homme doux et sensible qu'il était en réalité. De l'ami qu'il était très vite devenu. Et même de la tristesse que lui-même éprouvait aujourd'hui à le savoir parti. Il parla de tout, sauf de ce lien tellement particulier les avait unis. Inutile de le faire de toute façon, Tony avait déjà tout compris et ne souhaitait certainement pas avoir de détails concernant cet aspect si privé de la vie de son père.

Le discours soigné, profond, leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Sortir ainsi tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur soulagea grandement Steve. Tony pour sa part eut la satisfaction de découvrir un homme bien. Pourtant, l'affliction était toujours là. Chaque mot avait rouvert une douleur en Rogers, des blessures si profondes qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elles puissent cicatriser un jour. Et Stark sentait cette même tristesse que celle éprouvée au moment du drame refaire surface. Il réalisait enfin qu'il n'avait finalement jamais réellement connu son père, alors que celui-ci l'aurait mérité apparemment.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tard dans la soirée, les deux hommes se sentaient épuisés par toutes ces révélations. Un trouble indistinct était également présent. Steve craignait que l'attirance qui naissait en lui ne soit rien d'autre qu'un retour de celle éprouvée à l'époque pour Howard. Tony de son côté avait du mal à gérer toutes les sensations qui étaient peu à peu nées en lui. Apparemment son père savait parfaitement choisir les hommes entrant dans sa vie. Un peu trop parfaitement, conclut-il en s'allongeant sur son lit tout en regrettant de ne pas lui avoir volé un baiser avant de le quitter, ce à quoi habituellement il ne résistait jamais. Cette fois les circonstances étaient un peu trop particulières, néanmoins tôt ou tard il lui faudrait céder à cette envie. La prochaine fois, se promit-il.

**THE END.**


End file.
